AquaSoloSky
|place=12/20 |challenges=6 |votesagainst=12 |days=24 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=18/18 |challenges2=0 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=3}} , also known as Harry, was a castaway on and . Harry played a tactful game in Survivor: Monte Carlo, going out of his way to allow bolder players to put a target on themselves while he played behind the scenes. Going into the merge, Harry appeared set to go deep but a twist caused him to be one of five non-immune people, putting a spotlight on his game. His UTR style undermined his ability to keep strong relationships which resulted in him being seen as the easy vote. Consequently, he was voted off as the merge boot in 12th place. Harry returned to Survivor: Monte Carlo with the intention of using his second chance to forge stronger relationships. However, after his tribe lost the first immunity challenge and he was excluded from the majority, he was deemed the easiest vote for his lack of strength in challenges and social integration. As a result, he left unanimously in 18th place. Survivor: Monte Carlo Profile *'Name(Age): '''Harry (17) *'Tribe Designation: *'Current Residence: '''England, United Kingdom *'Personal Claim Of Fame: I've had big roles in some drama productions I guess? Idk, I'm not that exciting. *'Inspiration in Life: '''Uhhh, just people who are successful I guess? I've never really thought about it. *'Hobbies: Gaming, Acting, watching my many, MANY tv shows and ORGs of course. *'Pet Peeves: '''Arrogance, double standards, having no manners. *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Honest, Loyal and Paranoid. An odd combination. *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 'Bold of you to assume I'd stay alive long enough to get to the island. Okay but seriously, I'd have a flare gun, a knife and one of those water filtration kits or whatever. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'I guess I'm like Aubry Bracco because I play the game by looking ahead at who I can trust, along with being able to connect with people pretty well. *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'because I have nothing better to do. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: 'Because I'm a delight. Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age): Harry (17) *'Tribe Designation:' Supay *'Current Residence:' England, UK *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' I saw Endgame on release day and didn't spoil it for ANYONE! *'Pet Peeves:' Arrogance, double standards, having no manners, being bitchy just for the sake of it. *'Favorite Past Moment:' Me, Drew and Jason screaming about other people coming onto our tribe during the swap. Tbh an iconic moment *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Evan, KING of activity!!!! *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Emma bc she never spoke to me smh >:( *'Why Did You Come Back?:' Because I wanna play a season that ISN'T fucking one world, honestly that shit is gROSS and STRESSFUL Voting History Trivia Category:Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Monte Carlo Castaways Category:Fairmont Category:Royauté Category:12th Place Category:Monte Carlo Jurors Category:18th Place Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:First Boot Category:Supay